Office Romance
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Temptation threatens to get in the way of Mello's idea of the American dream. MattxMello, MelloxNear, & MelloxMatt. AU. Think "Obsessed", but not so creepy.
1. Paranoia

**I realized I hadn't spiffed anything up for publishing in awhile. Okay, three months. **

**Here's something. **

**Enjoy? I hope so. But I'm not going to lie when I say it's just another excuse to write some sex scenes xD**

* * *

The best thing about mornings, in Mello's opinion, was waking up to Matt beside him. Even though the alarm clock, hideously annoying static radio, blared; and someone forgot to close the god damn curtains so the window that took up most of the east wall allowed in a blinding amount of sunlight; Matt was there, and what was visible of him was unclothed. As the redheaded man turned, groaning, in the mess of silk sheets and down-filled blankets, his body stretching slightly in preparation for the inevitable - getting up; Mello noted the colorful collection of newly painted marks on his neck and the morning felt even more enjoyable.

"Why is the window open?" Propped up on the headboard now, the object of Mello's early attention messed with his serious case of sex hair. Mello gave an invisible shrug, knowing the inquiry didn't matter, and sat up as well in high-spirits from his observations. If Matt had fallen asleep naked in bed and was decorated with hickeys, either Mello's excellent memory betrayed him, or they had fucked _and_ it had been his turn to top. And Mello didn't like quite anything better than that.

But more on that later.

In the kitchen, after all Mello's typical morning primping and all Matt's lazing in bed until the just as typical _'we have to leave in fifteen minutes and you aren't even dressed, dumbass_', they sat together at a polished silver table top over looking the city of LA from a window larger than the irritating one in their bedroom.

"Weather is nice," Matt commented, idly, and completely for the sake of being awkward, sliding a mug of hot chocolate across the surface once the beverage finished brewing in their coffee maker. Mello snorted and took a drink, the fact that it was Monday having dampened his pleasant mood after just an hour. "I see you're overjoyed this morning."

"Yagami needs the rest of the articles from the writers I'm responsible for, and every single one of them has yet to return my phone calls." Eyes narrowed, he glared down the frothy swirls in the warm drink as if they were to blame. "When I get in today, I just know they'll all have fucked over their due dates, again."

Matt lit a cigarette. "Yagami.... that Light fellow? He's your boss, right?" He took a drag slowly, savoring the nicotine while he could - smoking at work was prohibited.

Nodding, Mello continued, "And if my writers don't listen to me, he might rethink that promotion I got and I won't even_ have _my own group of writer's."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Leaning forward on his elbows, acting the part of a psychiatrist, Matt pursed his lips.

"Because the promotion also adds another digit to my paycheck," stated Mello, with prominent '_duh_' in his voice. "Why else would you have two separate 360's?"

"I have a job too, y'know," Matt retorted, always amused at the problems his counterpart faced in the office.

Mello smirked. "Sure, working at the gaming store at the mall."

"As we've been over many times, I _manage_ the gaming store at the mall." Flicking the blonde on the forehead as he stood up, Matt tugged at the goggles around his neck. "Least I don't have to wear dressy clothes everyday."

"Whatever, you know you love me in a tie." Laughing, he stood as well to kiss Matt quickly, before retreating for the door. "See you later." A grin from the redhead, and he consented to leave. It was a shame they couldn't commute together; but the mall and the company Mello worked at were on entirely different sides of town.

As expected, Mello was greeted by a small portion of the writers he was responsible for as soon as he parked his motorcycle in the company lot. The sudden rush of attention and requests for longer deadlines made him damn his conspicuous vehicle and consider purchasing a pseudo car, perhaps an uncharacteristic mini-van, for transportation on days he wanted to stay on the down low. Of course, then he'd have to give up the reserved parking spot his promotion had given him; damn incompetence. While removing his helmet, shaking out his hair, and locking the head wear to his bike, he merely stared at the collection of authors until they realized it was best to be quiet.

"Why, exactly, were you unable to meet your deadlines?" he asked, nearly monotone in anticipation of the typical replies. The group began talking, all at once, and he held a hand up, closing his eyes tightly in hopes of stopping an impending migraine, and snipped out, "One at a... time." The temptation to insert an obscenity between every other word was the worst one he faced at the office. In order to keep them from starting up again, he pointed dully at the woman on the farthest left; Halle.

"My dog was-..." She cut herself off, for Mello simply began walking away, already not impressed. They hurried after him.

Although having something of a paparazzi as he walked into the building and towards his office was bothersome, Mello gave the three who approached him credit - he doubted the other half of the ignorant bunch would even notice they had forgotten. Hell, he doubted they knew there was an article to be written in the first place.

Something needed to be done.

However, before he could get to his office to sit down and think over what would motivate (or terrify) the employees to write, he passed by an unfamiliar face and did a double take.

Dressed simply in white dress pants and a slim white sweater vest, hair precisely the same shade, stood a man (boy?) short enough to be an intern. These petty details weren't what caught Mello's eyes, naturally; it was that he found the possibly intern to be absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. Just his luck, the enigma was standing right beside one of his best office friends; Lawliet.

"Hey," he began, casually, holding his hand up for a warm high five that the raven-haired man returned gladly. "How was your weekend?"

"Excellent, thanks for asking. Light and I went camping." One of the reasons they were so compatible as office friends was because they were both suited best with gay lovers. "And Mello's?"

"Oh, same old." It wasn't because the mysterious boy was standing so close that he didn't want to mention_ his_ counterpart; heavens no. "And... you are?" Fitting the inquiry in flawlessly with a head turn and a once-over, Mello faced him.

L, as Mello called Lawliet, answered for him, so he was forced to direct his attention away from the pristine ivory. "This is Nate River. He was hired because he's related to somebody or another. They're looking for a position for him." Obviously, L found this 'Nate' just as infidelity-causing as Mello, by the way he talked passionately of him even when the details were sparse, and completely boring.

"I prefer to be called Near, actually." His voice fitted all the white; it lilted innocence and yet held deep intellect. Needless to say, Mello was excited to have someone to laugh about with L regarding his 'uke' potential.

"It's nice to meet you, Near," he said, smoothly, shaking the other's hand for a beat too long before turning back to L. "Call me later." He returned on the path to his office, wondering where the writers had went. Probably off to not meet any deadlines.

After a few hours of writing a headlining article for his section, and halfheartedly considering a plan for his incompetent crew, his concentration was stolen by a flash of white in his peripheral vision. The walls that made up his office were primarily windows, so it wasn't hard to miss it. As expected, it was Near, hands full of paperwork as he approached Yagami's office. Mello pretended he wasn't being slightly creepy while he observed him talking pointedly to the boss, and justified his gaze when the white-haired boy pointed to his office and nodded. What could that have been about? The last thing he needed was some new kid discussing hijacking his place. Well, that was the first assumption that came to Mello's mind anyway.

His interested gaze now a frustrated glare, Mello looked back down and preoccupied himself with rereading the rough draft for his article. The analysis proved it was definitely something he could work with, and this satisfaction distracted him for another few hours while he researched the topic more and edited it. At least, if the rest of the morons never turned in so much as scratch paper, he would signaled out as the only one with any potential in even more promotions.

Smirking at the paper over the thought, he checked the time on the computer screen in front of him. Just a few more minutes till he could leave - time had went faster than he'd assumed. He grabbed his briefcase from under the desk, and when he looked back up, Near was walking just by his office door, presumably on his way home. Debating between running out and conversing with him to gain clues as to why he had been pointing to his office earlier and just letting it go, Mello arranged his newly written papers in the briefcase. Before his mind was made up, however, it was too late anyway.

On his way to the elevator, he was intercepted by his boss, and put on a demeanor of post-work content. "Hey, Light." Only behind the older man's back did he refer to him by his last name; for the brunette had specified his preference to be his first.

"Mello; I noticed I didn't receive a file of your underling's projects this Monday." Mello cursed in his mind.

"Not one of them has turned in even a proposal yet. They aren't exactly the most cooperative people."

"Be that as it may, I gave you this promotion under the assumption you could properly motivate them, and that responsibility is apart of your paycheck."

Without changing his external appearance, Mello sighed a little and nodded, not enjoying admitting his own faults. "You're right, I promise they'll be in by the middle of the week." He forced a smile. "Sorry."

"No worries, we have till the end of the month to release the issue," Light said, his voice noticeably cheerier now that the topic was switching from discipline. "I'm sure your section will be excellent. Just tell me if there's anything I can do to assist you."

"I was wondering, actually," Mello began, almost abruptly as he remembered the events earlier. "It's a little off topic, but you know that new guy... Near?"

"Certainly; he's Gevanni's cousin. What of him?"

Inquiring seemed foolish, now that he had thought it over a little. It would only give the impression that he was paranoid, which was the last thing he needed what with Light already disappointed in his work ethic. "Nothing, actually, I suppose... L just mentioned he was related to someone; you've already answered my question."

"Ah; well I'll see you tomorrow, Mello. Good luck motivating those writers." An almost disturbing, knowing smile was on his lips. The blonde tried to ignore it and faked another smiled before getting on the elevator.

An uneasy feeling in his stomach started up once it began descending the many floors, and he blamed it on the quick loss of gravity; but once he stepped out in the lobby, it didn't stop.


	2. Surprises

**So life got even more hectic right as I decided it wouldn't. Sorry 8D**

* * *

Walking into his office the next morning, everything changed.

"Morning, Mello." The almost emotionless purr of Near's voice greeting him, the fact that the white-haired man was standing in his office, and the scent of hot chocolate already brewing in the expensive machine he had set up for himself all had him jumping to conclusions, inaugurally.

"What are you doing in my office?" he asked, suspiciously, fighting to keep from growling the words. They still held plenty of accusation, regardless.

Deep grey eyes widened a little, and a subdued smile appeared on Near's lips. "My apologies, Light must have not informed Mello yet of the new situation."

Just seconds away from snapping, Mello retorted, "Well you could have let me clean my office out, first. You can't just use my things."

"What is Mello talking ab-..." Near stopped, the situation visibly clicking in his mind. "No, I've been assigned as Mello's new... _secretary_, I suppose is the correct word. I can assure you I haven't taken Mello's place as the head writer of the economics section."

Considering this for a moment, the anger melting from his features, Mello eventually approached Near and reached out his hand. "I see; my apologies." Embarrassed, though not one to be fluttered by something so frivolous, he laughed lightly as they shook and made a smooth recovery. "Did you know when you agreed to this you'd be dealing with someone with ridiculous mood swings?"

"Not quite, but I can't say it's a disappointing thing. Working with you won't be tedious." Near actually smiled, his teeth an excellent white against the rest of his ivory self. When they let go, he produced a decent sized box of Godiva chocolates from behind his back and presented it to him. "Hopefully this gift will start us off on a better foot."

"You obviously did your homework," he commented, taking the box avidly, yet his eyes not leaving Near's face. Was it possible he had asked around to find out not only what Mello's favorite food was, but his favorite brand of chocolate? He almost hoped so, though chocolate _was_ a common gift, and Godiva might have been a lucky coincidence. Besides, Near merely smiled again, this time with a coy undertone, and he realized he wouldn't be receiving an answer.

In just a few minutes, he had come a long way from being paranoid over the other man. In fact, he felt absurdly fond of him.

Although...

When Near said he'd been 'assigned' as his secretary, did he mean Yagami had specifically requested he work with him? Or had he requested to work with him himself? Thinking back to seeing the white-haired man talking with Light and pointing at his office made him strongly partial to the latter. The anomaly would need to be considered later, though; for now he had actual business to attend to.

"Alright then, Near; can you type this up for me?" he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a revised copy of his draft from the other day and handed it to him. "It's a little marked up, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Once he was off typing on the other side of the office, Mello took a mug of the hot chocolate that conveniently was ready, and sat down to work on arranging the headings and articles for the pages.

A few minutes in, Halle walked into his office.

"...Good morning, Halle," he said, looking up and unable to conceal all of the disdain in his gaze. She was one of the reasons his promotion was on the line.

"Morning, Mello." She walked up to him and handed him a pile of neatly typed papers. "Here's my article. My apologies for the lateness, I promise it won't happen again." She glanced at Near, something close to fear registering in her eyes, and left the office hurriedly.

He looked at Near as well, and he met his eyes and smiled genuinely before continuing to type with rapid key strokes. Mello glanced away, confused, but his relief that at least one of the articles was completed overshadowed the emotion. It was when, a few minutes later, Matsuda, one of his most hopeless writers, came in with a nearly identical spiel as Halle and handed him a finished paper that he voiced it.

"Near, I swear you're a good luck charm."

"Oh?" Near's eyes looked over the computer screen again, innocent grey, and Mello nodded deliberately, still pondering this turn of events. He didn't explain any further to the snowy-haired man, but Near seemed to know what was going on anyway.

The rest of the day brought five more anxious, suddenly hard-working writers to his door; and by the end of it he was ready to start putting the section together. Naturally, his mind connected the pleasant feeling of a productive day with Near's presence, and he grew even more covertly affectionate of his new secretary. Once he left work to a warm, "See you tomorrow", all he could do was thank the God he wasn't sure he believed in that Near wasn't gay.

--

Later that evening, returning home after stopping for groceries, Mello's good mood was still intact, and it showed as he flitted around the kitchen and put various instant meals and chocolate away. Matt hadn't been around when he'd got there, but he didn't really find it necessary to give him a call - he was probably staying after to test drive a new batch of games.

When he finished and was lounging on the couch, watching nothing in particular on their high definition TV, he couldn't help but wish the redhead was around. Technically, it was his turn to top; and Mello, like Mello usually was around seven at night, was unmistakably horny. So once he heard the door open and slam closed, he couldn't deny a flutter of excitement in his lower stomach, and he unzipped his vest, dropping it to the floor and stretching out further on the couch in a provocative position, the muscles in his abdomen coiled and taut.

To his dismay, however, Matt sauntered into the living room, looking livid.

Trying not to look disappointed, Mello frowned and asked in the most concerned voice he could muster, "Bad day?" He watched, intently, as the other's eyes raked over his lean torso.

"Yeah." Matt collapsed on the farther end of the couch, still sizing up Mello rather than the TV, but tousling his fiery hair with conspicuous annoyance. "Remind me again why I hired that Mikami guy."

"Beats me." Carelessly flipping through the channels, Mello glanced over at him and noticed the attention once again. So maybe there was a chance, then? With nothing to lose, he dropped the remote and slid over to him, returning the inferno that was his eye contact. "But I can help you forget about it for awhile." His voice dropped low, huskily sultry, and he toyed with the hem of Matt's shirt.

"Really?" Skeptically, the redhead's eyes traveled the expanse of Mello's half-exposed body again. "You'd do that?"

Still playing with the other's clothes, feeling a little sickeningly oblivious, Mello responded slowly, "...Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not really in the mood to have a cock up my ass," he enunciated; and Mello understood what was supposed to be read between the lines. Was he willing to give up his turn for the sake of sex?

Well,_ yes_, obviously; but he wasn't exactly pleased with his standards, or that Matt was only up for getting rid of his anger by means that messed with what was rightfully Mello's.

To avoid killing the mood, the blonde shrugged and sighed a little to let his disappointment flicker; and then tugged hard with his hold on Matt's shirt, pressing their lips roughly together. "I hope you realize this means I get you two days in a row, now," he murmured against them, smiling in spite of himself and hoping to rise a little more of the wrath he had seen in Matt just moments ago; whether he wanted to admit it or not, it made for good sex when the redhead was uncharacteristically pissed off.

Smirking, the inferno Mello had hoped for burning wickedly in azure, Matt pushed him against the back of the couch and stole another vehement kiss. "In that case, I'd better take advantage of this, hm?"

With a devious smile, Mello pulled him back in, this time the kiss being anything but short-lived. Slowly their tongues worked against each other, Matt working up his dominance until he had Mello pinned by his golden hair to the couch. Ravishing the other's mouth with mostly his teeth, leaving Mello's lips swollen and his breath short; Matt backed away a little, breathing heavily in sync with his lover. The display of passion had fueled his anger, twisted it into an aggravated lust.

He sat up to pull his shirt off over his head, disheveling crimson hair carelessly. Mello narrowed his eyes, the hint of laughter still on his lips from before, and leveled with Matt, fisting his tempting case of sex hair with one hand and slamming their lips together. The friction, and the precarious position on the edge of the couch, had them trembling to stay right; until Mello decided to fuck it and held tight to Matt's waist, pushing him off the couch and falling onto the floor on top of his redhead. Slick leather and rough denim glided against each other just long enough for both the men to inhale sharply and lock eyes.

Encircling his arms around, grabbing Mello's lithe hips, Matt pushed them down against his own and grinded. The blonde glared, fighting his voice and squirming against the intensity of the detrition at their angle. Soon, he slid his hips down further in retaliation, straddling Matt. He leaned down and pressed his lips, hiddenly affectionate, to the hollow of his lover's throat and ran his tongue over the ribbed area before sinking his teeth into it.

"_Fuck_, Mello," Matt gasped, brokenly, pushing his head back against the floor and wincing. The incisors, sharp and stinging at his neck, trailed downwards, leaving similar teeth marks across his chest. Mello smirking endearingly up at him and the pain burning with the ecstasy of their rocking hips had him formulating a plan. Before the blonde could bite him for a fifth time, he grabbed his hair and pushed him down to the hem of his jeans, fisting the locks and pinning Mello to, simply put, his crotch.

Eyes now narrowed in annoyance, Mello growled (though it came out muffled by denim), "What the hell?"

"Take off my jeans." Glaring right back, but with amusement on his part, Matt tightened his grip on golden hair. "I want a blowjob." The pulse of dominance beat through his veins once more, and he felt overcome with it's sadistic presence.

"It is impossible for me to undo your jeans with half my face pressed into them. Let me go, jackass."

"Use your mouth, then." Matt sat up, and suddenly Mello really didn't have _any_ options; he couldn't even attempt to speak coherently without a mouthful of denim. So, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he decided to play it up. Nuzzling into the fabric, he took the iron-tasting metal button between his teeth and undid it from it's slot with a little bit of effort. The zipper, a much easier conquest, just required a sharp downward pull. The grip on his hair loosened after this, and he lifted his head with a quiet sigh of relief before turning death eyes back on the redhead.

"You are one annoying son of a bitch when you have a bad day."

"Yeah," Matt grinned, saying the word a little longer than a one-syllable word required and nodding. He slid his boxers down just enough to free his slightly aching member and exhaled softly, looking down at Mello, who was still on his stomach in front of the other. "Alright, then."

Muttering a little, the blonde slid one slender hand around the base of Matt's cock and pulled softly, bringing a sharp gasp from the man above him. His lips upturned slightly at the sound, and he looked up suddenly, making fierce, unbearably sexy eye contact before sliding the length of the other's erection into his warm, awaiting mouth. Instead of toying around with Matt first, like he usually would; he relaxed the muscles in the back of his throat and instantly took the entirety of his lover's cock inside.

"Ah, _mm_, Mello...," he sighed, working to steady his breathing as he trailed his fingers through blonde tendrils, stroking and encouraging. His angry demeanor was crumbling for the first time at the show of affection. With Mello's eyes holding his, sultrily turquoise; and the way he progressed into sucking, hard, and coiling heat straight through Matt's hips, the redhead was definitely cracking.

In delicious metaphor; Mello pieced him right back up, pulling his head away and glancing up at the other with a smirk. "You seem to be feeling better. Wanna trade back now? No consequences."

"No." Matt narrowed his eyes and leaned down, capturing Mello for a hard kiss. "It's worth it." His voice was husky, almost a growl, and Mello found himself not really caring that he had to wait another night.

"Fine." The blonde looked away for a second, thoughtful, and met their eyes again. "Can we take it to the bedroom though? The floor is pissing me off."

Chuckling, Matt nodded and stood up, helping Mello off his stomach. In a tangle of limbs and connected lips, they made their way to the bedroom, which thankfully had an open door awaiting them. Dealing with the whole doorknob turning thing while trying to practically melt into someone else wouldn't prove to be an easy feat.

Eventually the back of Mello's knees hit the bed, and they fell on it together; hands still exploring all the available slick skin and lips locked. Matt paused at one point, his breath almost unbearably hot brushing against Mello's neck, and when he came to again he did nothing but palm the protrusion in the blonde's leather curiously. "Completely hard already?" Mello could feel the breath hitch; a smirk. "And without any direct contact... are you getting _easy_ on me, Mello?"

His throat rumbled, and had his hands been in a more convenient place Mello swore internally he would have slugged the cocky redhead. He could be ridiculously infuriating sometimes. "Enjoy this now, asshole," he growled. "Tomorrow night is going to be_ hell _for you."

Fortunately, that shut Matt up, though it did little to stop him from undoing the intricate ties of his leather pants and removing them. His hands, surprisingly gentle, stroked the length of Mello's weeping cock a few times, gathering the pearlescent cream and using it adeptly to slick the other's entrance. He pressed one of his fingers inside, to test a reaction, and once the muscles flexed instinctively around the intrusion he could barely wait to have them tightening around other entities of himself.

"Haah..." Formerly irritated, Mello now had trouble keeping his satisfaction hidden; which was also irritating, but not prominent behind the beginnings of an orgasm-face. He curled his fingernails into the other's back, as punishment and to keep himself from voicing his pleasure. "Fucking get on with it." Matt considered making a comment on the desperation laced in Mello's voice, but the idea of retaliation the following night was beginning to set in, and he knew he could easily bring the blonde down a notch without words.

Without bothering to fully remove his jeans, he guided his erection into Mello, going slow to avoid a problematic initial penetration; it wasn't as though he planned on taking a leisurely pace for much longer. Once he had fully sheathed himself, Mello leaned up and kissed him, taking a fistful of his hair and panting erratically against his lips. "Despite the fact I strongly don't prefer doing it this way, and that you are insanely frustrating when we do " he began, voice affectionately amused behind the breathlessness; "I fucking love you."

Matt grinned into the kiss, which barely contained enough pressure to be _called_ a kiss; they were really just talking against each other's mouths in extremely close quarters. "You do one hell of a good job pretending like you prefer it," he murmured, half-knowing it would set off the fiery blonde. "That is, if you are pretending."

Scowling, Mello pulled a few inches back and huffed, "Just because you can deliver it well doesn't mean in a million years I would _prefer_ it over-" Matt cut him off, closing the space again and kissing him quickly.

"Relax, Mells. I know." He laughed quietly, and Mello moving uncomfortably under him reminded him of what the task at hand was. "I love you too," he said, finally; the heavy sincerity in his voice silencing the blonde. "But don't try to turn this all vanilla on me...

"I intend to fuck you, and that's final." Emphasis came a moment later in the form of the redhead pushing the small of Mello's back against the headboard.

"I wasn't trying to turn it into fucking anyth-... a-ah!" Cut off for the second time in the middle of his protesting, though this time by way of a well angled thrust stimulating the most sensitive nerves inside him, Mello glared at Matt through lust-hazed eyes. They softened, gradually, as he was continuously slammed into, and heat spread through his hips. This time he leaned in for a kiss just as fiercely passionate as the sex itself, sucking on Matt's tongue and biting at his lips to claim some sort of control. His lower back was bruising against the headboard, though the pleasure outweighed everything at that point. Even the air felt sultry in their aura; breath-warmed and heavy with groaning. When it was nearly over, their hands found each other, and they entwined together on the sheets as the throes of climax overwhelmed.

--

"Never again," Mello mumbled, biting ceremoniously into a chocolate bar as he laid on his side in bed beside Matt.

"Mm?" Setting a lighter aside, Matt took a long drag on his post-coital cigarette and let himself relax against the headboard.

"I'm not taking it twice in a row like that, again. As satisfied as I feel; I feel like... not complete," Mello explained, voice still low as it was muffled by his treat. "No offense."

Matt wasn't offended. "On the plus side, I no longer possess the urge to murder someone." He sucked on the cigarette again and exhaled slowly before continuing, "And if that doesn't make you feel better; imagine the next two days."

Smiling in spite of himself behind the chocolate, Mello nodded a little. Matt was so laid-back, he could hardly believe the redhead put up with him and his completely opposite tendencies. Then again, it made sense.

"Did I already mention I fucking love you?" Mello finally replied, sitting up and tossing his wrapper onto the floor. He leaned over and kissed Matt, appreciatively, before pulling up the covers.

"I don't mind hearing it again," Matt grinned, putting out the cigarette and getting under the sheets as well. "I fucking love you too."

Just as Mello was settling down, his cell phone rang once; he'd forgotten to turn it off. He grabbed it from his leather pants that had found their way to the floor and checked the front screen. A text, from an unknown number. It informed him that the articles had all been typed up and saved to the computer to be used for formatting the section. As he had already inferred, the message was from Near. That was the better part of his work load for the next day - and it was already done? He could sleep in; or leave early. Or both, even. The snowy-haired boy was quickly working his way onto Mello's list of favorite people. He replied with his gratitude and turned the phone off.

"What was it?" Matt asked, casually, his voice not matching his furious tapping at the D.S. in his hands.

"I got a new assistant today. He stayed after and finished most of the work that I needed to do tomorrow," Mello explained, still processing the information himself.

"Ah, nice. He sounds great," Matt replied, genuinely, although his words were a little rushed as he continued to be distracted by play. Mello didn't respond, so he continued, "...Hopefully I can meet him at the next office party."

"Yeah, hopefully." Mello disguised his reluctance. It wasn't that he felt much romantic inclination towards Near; but Matt knew him better than anyone, and would read the signs that some of said inclination existed.

"So you'll be in no hurry to get to work tomorrow, yeah?" Matt had set the game aside. "Let's sleep in some; I can afford to be late." Pulling the covers over them, he kissed Mello softly, their lips brushing in a sweet, tentative way. Normally, such contact had the blonde leaning in to claim more; but his mind was far from the present.

* * *

**I think one of the things I like best about MattxMello, is that, like MelloxNear, they can have hardcore rough sex and be bitching at each other; but in the end, they go back to being best friends. Instead of 'enemies'. I mean, who wouldn't want a best friend to have safe hardcore rough sex with?**


End file.
